Mirai Nikki Reverse
by KiraHoshi
Summary: Murmur messed the system again and now a good portion of the main characters are opposite gender and the game starts over. How would this story diverge from the original manga?  This is a sorta genderbent version of Mirai Nikki. Some characters stay same.
1. Prologue

"Uh oh," said Murmur.

"What is it now?" asked her master, Deus.

"Nothing," Murmur denied. Behind her back was a large rod that was almost snapped in half. A small piece was still attaching the rod together. Unlike the last time she accidentally broke time and space, she had to fix it. This time she shrugged it off, because this damage seems very interesting.

_He gently caressed my long black hair, sneaking his fingers under my orange hat. I quivered as he proceeded, meeting the lips of the stalker._

_My fingers slightly touched my small fanny pack that was full of darts._

_I have a dart with me._

_That's right. I thought. It'll be all over if I stab him with this._

_While I was doing that, the boy whispered, "You didn't stab me. That is the [FUTURE]"_

_A week ago was just another day of school._

"Did you hear?" yelped a girl, "Machine Deluxe is having a discount for ten people!"

"But we don't have enough people." said another girl. She looked at the person closest to her. It was another girl, who was looking in her cell phone.

"Hey," she called for the girl on her cell phone, "Yukino, do you-"

"Don't." her friend stopped her.

Yukino was still pushing the buttons of her phone. She stood up and left her class.

The girl looked dumbfounded.

"It's hard to get along with Yukino. She's always on her phone."

"Is she texting in her phone?"

"No, she is writing down her DIARY."

"I see." She thought, then it hit her on who she should have asked. "Gasai-kun. Would you like to join?"

Gasai kindly rejected as he watches Yukino leaving.

_I have always been a bystander. Back in elementary school kids would invite me to play with them. _

While walking she runs into a rock that was always in her way when she walks home from school. She thought of what direction should she go today. She chose right.

_However, I would always turn them down._ _I had nothing else better to do in life, I started writing down a diary without even noticing when I started. I would record things like a bystander's view every time. Every time I do that, I feel at ease._

She opened the door, locked it, and took off her shoes. She read a note from her father._ I won't be at home today. Dinner's in the fridge. _She climbed upstairs, to her room, and sat on her bed, reading her entries.

Dartboards were hanged on the walls of her room. Playing darts was her most favorite things to do. Her room alone was proof she enjoys playing darts.

_Nevertheless, I do have friends. Even though they are imaginary, I can easily say they are indeed my friends._

She wrapped herself with her blanket, closing her eyes, letting her mind into the imaginary world.

"Deus."

Her room shifted its setting to a space that was far bigger than her room. In front of her was her imaginary friend Deus and his little servant, Murmur.

Deus notices his friend, "Oh. It's Yukino. Please wait for a moment." He tapped skinny rod cranes in the same manor of typing a keyboard.

"I'm currently adjusting the Law of cause and effect."

Yukino's curiosity rises, "Does that mean something is going to happen?"

"You could say that the world will be turning into an exciting place."

She chuckled, "When you talk about exiting stuff, wars would be it wouldn't it?"

"Please don't say such things," reprimanded Deus, "Besides this is more interesting."

She sighed, batting an eye at him, and started to type her phone again.

In front of her is the Lord of time and space. Deus ex Machina. He controls time and space. Basically, he is a god. Bad things can happen if one does not listen to his words. Deus was someone that shouldn't be taken so lightly.

She typed, "Just got home. Deus is up to something. Better be careful."

"You like to write a lot of things. Don't you?" said his little servant, Murmur. Murmur decided to climb on Yukino's bed.

"I like writing things around me. The time, place, and incident. It's really fun." she smiled. Murmur looked sad. "That's nothing special."

"Of course. My diary serves no purpose. It's a NO DIFFERENCE Diary."

_Neither a dream nor a goal. All I have I is this diary and this imaginary world._

She closed her eyes an opened them again. She was back in her room, wrapped in her security blanket.

_Are you feeling lonely? _She heard Deus in her mind.

"No."

"If you could change a situation, could you do it?" Deus's long fingers was holding Yukino's phone. "Let's see. I entrust THE FUTURE to you."

"How would you do that?" She then realized Deus had her phone the whole time, "Isn't that my phone?" She took it back.

"What are you scheming?" She asked, thinking Deus would do something harmless.

"An interesting game."

"Never mind." She typed her phone, writing down the last few minutes, "It's all in my head anyway."


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay. You're reading the first chapter.**

**It get's quite boring since it's following the manga at first, with very minor differences other than most of the genders being changed. Same plot but the scene would change a bit.. I was watching it recently and suddenly thought, "What if Mirai Nikki was reversed?"**

**Obviously M!Yuno would do more than just kissing F!Yukiteru, however that would definently make F!Yukiteru distrust M!Yuno even more.**

**I'm not sure if I should keep doing this. Real life can get in the way. I also have to reread the manga just in case.**

**Also my writing sucks so bad.**

* * *

><p><strong>20XX4/22**

It was another day of school. Another day that she shouldn't care. She grabbed her phone and was going to type it. Much to her surprised it was already typed.

"What's this?"

**6:59 (My Room)**

**I hit a double bulls-eye. A good premonition.**

**7:05 (My House During Breakfast)**

**Watched the news. It was about the most recent murder case. It happened nearby. There a rumor that he's in my school.**

_How could it be on today's date? Did I write them in my sleep?_

She thought for a moment.

"Forget it," she shrugged, "By the way…"

She picked up her dart and threw it on the dart board that was in front of her.

_Part of my routine is-fortune telling by throwing a dart._

It hit a double bulls-eye.

**6:59 (My Room)**

**I hit a double bulls-eye. A good premonition.**

"I must be in good shape today."

Yukino was not much of a cook. The last time she tried cooking, she set up the fire alarm and her neighbor had to call the fire department. Her father almost got fired for leaving without notice. If he hadn't explained what happened, he probably be home now.

She opened a new box of cereal and turned on the channel. She looked at her calendar and saw a long arrow that stretched more than a week and a circled note that said. _Dad won't be here today_.

_Dad won't come back until next month. It's probably better this way._

"The murder case which happened yesterday morning…" interrupted the T.V. "From the method of killing and the condition, it is to believed to be the work of the same mysterious serial killer who mainly targets the victims in Sakurami Street. Another murder has taken place."

_It's the same as last week's incident. Sakurami Street…isn't that near my school?_

Yukino was surprised to see another entry was right. She rolled her eyes for the nonsense.

"It also appears the murderer is hiding somewhere near a local high school."

She choked on her milk. Little droplet fell out of her nose and she started coughing.

"Understandingly, this cause many locals to panic."

_A bingo?_

Yukino checked her cell phone again.

**7:45 (On the Way to School)**

**A rare encounter of Kosaka and Shiraishi**

**20XX/4/22; 7:42 (On the Way to School)**

She walked along the street surrounded by her schoolmates.

_It's just a coincidence. A concidenc-_

Kosaka and Shiraishi was right beside her, exchanging greetings.

_Aren't they in the athletics' team? Don't they have practice in the morning? Why today?_

She remembered was Deus said to her.

**9:30 (School Class 2-B)**

**A pop quiz at math**

_It can't be._

Sure enough her teacher decided to do a pop quiz.

_No. It's not a coincidence!_

Secretly, Yukino was looking in her phone. All the answers for the quiz is all in her book.

_It even has these?_

Her teacher walked by and she hid her phone. Pulled it back to copy down her answers.

**20xx/4/22 12:32 (School Class 2-B During Lunch)**

Kosaka kicks Yukino's desk while she was reading her cell. "Hello. What are you doing? Texting to your boyfriend?"

"Mind your own business." said Yukino.

"Bitch," Kosaka leaves, annoyed.

**12:32 (School Class 2-B)**

**Kosaka being a total bitch again.**

**12:33 (School Class 2-B)**

**Gasai confronts Kosaka**

"It's rude to disrupt a person's privacy," said Gasai. He smiled nicely, while looking at Yukino. She didn't pay much to him as her phone predicted he would.

**14:05 (School Home Economics)**

**Satonaka accidentally cuts his finger. He went to the nurse**

**16:12 (On the Way Back Home)**

**I was stopped by the police. They asked me questions about the murderer. Looks like they're investigating the case. They told me to be careful on the way home**.

_I can't believe it!_

"That's right," said Deus, "This is a DIARY can read the FUTURE."

"What? Aren't you just a part of my IMAGINATION?" said Yukino. She was in Deus's world. "As a god of Time and Space?"

"If I'm a god," chuckled Deus. Even though Deus face was like an ox's skull, Yukino can see the death glare, "Do you think it's possible for me to live in a childish imagination that you created?"

Murmur patted Yukino's back, looking at her with a sarcastic face.

"However, there is a flaw in this diary. You must protect it with all cost. You and the diary are one. If the phone breaks, your future breaks too. In that moment if the diary is gone, so is your future. In other words, you'll die. So you must protect it with all cost."

Fear. Fear was in her mind. Beads of sweat secreted out of her skin. She breathed heavily. Her hands were barely holding her phone.

"This diary will record everything about the coming 90 days. When the day is over it will be replaced by the next day's future. What about my old entries? The person who writes the future is none other than myself."

_That means what I'm seeing is-No! Things will exactly happen like my future self has written._

Her shaking stopped and she sighed.

_It's just a diary that makes no difference._

**13:02 (School Class 2-B)**

**Stayed behind to clean the classroom with Inumura. She ditched after Ms. Hiyama left and left me to do all the work. Such a pain.**

**13:56 (On the Way Home)**

**A new family restaurant just opened.**

**14:31 (Dad won't be at home. Again)**

There was a big talk at school. Students are gossiping about Yukino Amano. Her classmates knew her as a girl who would barely pass her classes because she never pays attention to the teacher. Suddenly, her grade shot up faster than a rocket.

Yukino could hear them talking behind her back.

"I think there's something wrong with Yukino."

"Ahh, this is pissing me off."

"Wasn't she an idiot?"

"She seems carefree now."

"Let's go jump on that bitch. That will teach her a lesson."

The students saw the latest post of the school rankings. Yukino is first place with a perfect score, and Yuto Gasai in second place, with nine points below her.

"She beat Gasai-kun?" said a Gasai fan girl.

"How can she beat him?"

"She must have been cheating. She probably has all of the answers in her phone."

"Where would she get that?"

"You idiot. Think! That's why we're jumping on her."

Despite the fact Yukino doesn't bond with her classmates, they knew her habits on where does she goes. They waited for her, but she didn't show up.

"Where that bitch go? She should be here by now."

Yukino laughed as she avoided the spot. _Fools. As long I have this, everything will be fine_

_14:12 (School)_

_Got ambushed by some jealous classmate. Got beat up._

_My life is an answer sheet already filled in._

_Victory! _She blushed. _If they don't like it, try and guess what I'm thinking right now. It won't be easy!_

She looked around and saw one student that caught her attention.

Yuto Gasai was looking straight at her. Then he turned back to his desk.

Yukino wondered why is he looking at her. _He couldn't have read my mind, right?_

Yuto was kneading clay in his long fingers.

Ms. Hiyama asked her to put it away, "We are in the middle of a test."

"It's just a mental exercise. There is nothing wrong with that." his fingers molded a head.

"Hey Ms. Hiyama. We never covered number 3!" said Kosaka.

"I'm pretty sure I did. You are the ones not listening." said Ms. Hiyama.

_Yuto Gasai. He has really good grades and he's our class hottie. Why would he look at me?_

Yuto hummed a melody that was inaudible to Yukino's ears. He was concentrating hard on making his new toy and smiled once he finished. His fans smiled when they saw another glimpse of his cute face.

_It couldn't be…nah. _She looked at her cell phone to see number 3's answer. _You guys are so stupid._

Class was over, and just like the diary said. Yukino and Inumura have cleaning duty. Inumura left not long ago. After she was done, she forgot her flute and went back to the classroom to get it. She grabbed her flute. The first thing she saw was Yuto Gasai's desk. On his desk was a finished project of his sculpture. Underwear and thigh highs. A mini sculpture of Murmur.

_Why?_

Bzz.

The phones screen fuzzed out and cleared again with new entries. The previous entries were replaced by a single post.

**18:21 (Inside a Building)**

**Got chased by the serial killer. I got killed.**

**DEAD END**

_What?_

The future was changed into the impending death of Yukino Amano.

The dead end sent her heart at her throat. _The future is…_

"Of course," said Yuto Gasai behind her.

Yukino turned around. Yuto smiled, "That is your future."

Next chapter/ FUTURE DIARY PART TWO


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, before I start posting more chapters, you guys are going to kill me, drop this story, never gonna read it ever again, flame it, cap locks on me, but I'm still going to write as I intended it to. You can always make your own version, and make it a complete genderbent version. This is a fanfiction. I said a good portion of the main characters that pops in the story have their genders switch. So if you want to know who's gender stays the same I'm going to list the character that **_**don't**_** have their genders changed on the bottom. So if you don't want to read this chapter now and waste your time, scroll all the way down to see who's gender is the same. Be aware of who I've chose, because I've already wasted your time making you read the prologue and Chapter 1, and maybe this chapter. I'm giving you a heads up just so you can drop this ASAP, if you like.**

* * *

><p><em>Yuto Gasai. What is he doing here? Not good.<em>

"It's true after all," Yuto walks closer to her.

Yukino slowly walks back, _What's going on? This shouldn't be happening_.

Yukino thought of a chance to run. She went past him and out the door.

"Hmmp," Yuto pursues Yukino.

Bzz. Again the phone fazes into new future entries.

_My future is changed again? How did that happen?_

**18:09 (Street)**

**Can't seem to run away from him**

**18:13 (Street)**

**There a building under construction nearby. Better hide in there. I think I lost him. I stop to catch a breath.**

**18:15 (Inside the building)**

**I went in the elevator.**

"You can't run from me," Yuto popped his head out of a corner, stopping in front of her. Yukino stops her feet and ran another direction. Yuto follows her.

"How did he get passed me?"

_Think clearly. What exactly happened?_

She headed straight to the building. Yuto was a few feet away and is getting closer.

_There shouldn't be anybody else capable of doing this besides me. I thought I was the only one who can._

She went inside the elevator and flipped her phone. The screed fuzzed out.

_Could it be?_

Before the elevator could close, Yuto easily slid himself in the elevator.

"Haven't you realized it Yuki?" smiled Yuto. He pushes Yukino on the ground.

"It can't be." Yuto straddled himself on Yukino, "Are you a diary user?"

Yuto flashes his wrist. His phone was daggling on his wrist strap. He slams her hand on the floor. She could feel the elevator rising.

_He's going to kill me! Wait, I have a dart in my pocket!_

"You didn't stab me," said Yuto.

"Huh," without warning, she was kissed by Yuto.

She struggled to reach a dart, but Yuto used his free hand to catch hers. He pushes harder, and Yukino could feel him forcing his tongue on her. She clenched her teeth hard, tasting his saliva.

Yuto gave up, "You didn't stab me. That is the FUTURE." He traced his smiling lips.

"The future?" Yukino slides herself out.

"And you've got the wrong idea," He looked down. The bottom half of the elevator was glass. Yuto was able to see a person on the bottom, "She's coming."

A woman face was covered by a goggle. She wore a top hat that showed her hair spread around her shoulders. Her long jacket was black and no gaps were shown. She walks in the building.

"That woman is the serial killer we've been hearing in the news," said Yuto, "She's also the THIRD DAIRY USER."

"Third?" said Yukino?

"I already know she's going to kill you. I saw your future." He showed her his phone.

**18:20**

**Yuki was killed on the 14****th**** floor.**

"This is my future diary."

**17:10**

**Today it's Yuki's turn to do the cleaning.**

**17:20**

**Yuki went to staff room to return the keys.**

**17:30**

**Yuki fell down in front of the sports equipment storeroom. She's so cute.**

**17:40**

**Yuki realized she forgot her flute and went back to the classroom.**

**17:50**

**Yuki got her flute. Aww**

**18:00**

**Yuki was shocked to see Yuto's clay doll.**

**18:20**

**Yuki ran pass the 2****nd**** lane. Intersect her on the 3****rd**** lane. Must help her.**

Something was not right, "Why are they all about me?"

"That's because this is a YUKINO FUTURE DIARY! It tells me what you are doing every ten minutes," his smile grew wider, "It's my FUTURE LOVE DIARY!"

_Every ten minutes? He writes what I'm doing every ten minutes in his diary?_

She didn't notice the elevator door opened.

"That means Yuki's future belongs to me." He kissed the edge of his phone.

_He's a crazy stalker!_

Yuto presses for the 17th floor.

"Hey!"

Yukino eyes were forced to look at Yuto. His cute smile pierces her eyes in fear. He showed her his phone, reminding her she'll die if she leaves.

"We can't go there. You'll die."

**Yuki was killed on the 14****th**** floor**

"If that happens you'll be the first to die on the survival game."

"Survival?"

"You have been relying on your diary too much. You ended up leaving a trail with your good luck."

The third was already on the floor Yukino would have stepped out.

"Every DIARY HOLDER has to take out other DIARY HOLDERS."

Third waited for Yukino to leave the elevator.

"Just like that woman."

Yukino didn't show up.

_What does that mean?_

The number flashed seventeenth floor and from behind the door finally opened. Yukino turned her attention to the open space. Right above them was the sky.

"The rooftop?" Yukino looked around to see if it is the room, "How did we get to there?" Yuto continues to smile.

_It'll be over if I stay with him._

She watches Yuto stretching his back, breathing in the fresh air outside. She could also feel her sweat drops evaporating.

"That woman has her own DIARY. It'll be the same no matter where we run." Yuto unknowing embraces Yukino, "Look doesn't this wide space makes you feel great?" Yuto whispers closely in her ear, "We should strike first."

Yukino blushes immensely, "Are you kidding me?" she flinched when Yuto hand was reaching in something she did not want him to touch.

Yuto laughed, "Relax. I'm not going to do that," he pulls out a dart, "I have an idea."

"My dart?"

The third continues to climb the stairs, reaching for her goal.

"This dart will decide your FUTURE." A clever strategy has plotted itself on Yuto's head, "Are you in good shape today?"

Third opens the last door. There was no one there at all. Just a crane that was swing far above her.

_Not here? _Third looked around the wide open space. There was a short ledge that Yukino hid well in.

She breathed in. I only have one shot at this. I have to shoot once she reveals her diary.

Third looked all over the place, and finally she pulls out her cell phone.

Yukino reminded herself what Yuto said. The handy diary is also the WEAKNESS of the diary holder. That is because it's also their FUTURE.

"That brat! Where the hell did she go?"

In other word…

Yuto sprung out of his hiding spot, distracting the third.

If I destroy her diary…

Then Yukino jumps out, throwing the dart.

"WHAT?"

Right on the spot, Yukino successfully destroyed the third's phone.

A swirling hole appears in the third's abdomen. Her left arm turned into a shape that looked like her arm lost all of the bones to make it an arm. The hole expanded, changing the shape of her whole body, and soon disappeared in the air.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Before she disappeared, she looked at Yukino.

"Is that it?" stretched Yuto, "How boring. I'm hungry. Let's go to your house and eat."

"My house? Why? I don't even know you well."

"You're dad's not here, right? It should not be a problem."

"Deus! What's going on? Why are there other people who have their own diary?"

"I don't remember saying you are the only diary holder."

Yukino was mad because she was almost killed today. She gave a long glare at Deus.

"Don't give me that look," said Deus, "I told you that this is a game since the beginning."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. The last person standing will [succeed] after me. This is a survival game."

"You don't have to worry," out of nowhere, Yuto lands on the back of Yukino. She fell forward due to his heavy weight. She tries to up, but Yuto rolls over, causing the two of them in a spooning position, "I won't let anyone touch you. I will protect you. Okay, Yuki?"

_Three things I have discovered about Yuto Gasai. _

_1. He's is crazy. _

_2. He's claims to be in love with me. _

_3. He has a mind of a seven year old._

Next Dairy: End/ The Twelve Future Diary Holders.

* * *

><p><strong>Genders that stays the same<strong>

**Deus (Duh)**

**Murmur (Another duh)**

**Akise Aru**

**Mao Nonosaka**

**SAT Team(Okay. That's more than one person. But really, we're gonna have Yuto doing all the killing. I can't help but feel this would be a double standard thing. On the plus side this would make F!Keigo Kurusu more badass.)**

**Please don't hate me for this. The reason why I thought Akise should stay the same because *SPOILER*****Deus created him*****SPOILER* I figured if I upset some people because I cut out the yuri, (I'm not into yuri, nor do I even know how to write it) so I decided Mao's gender should stay the same, just to cut out the yaoi (that yes I'm into so I'm forcing myself to it that too). And I know I've got more people pissed.**

**I apologize in advance.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay new chapter and more awful writing. Seriously my writing skills sucks. I wish I read more books and had a better influence, but the problem is that when I read books that are quite descriptive, I ended up forgetting what I just read or I skip it.**

**Sorry for taking so long, I got sidetracked, but I do hope you enjoy.**

**DON'T OWN MIRAI NIKKI, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p><em>Yuto Gasai…Ever since the incident I haven't got a good sleep. Because, now every second I could feel him watching me with that diary of his.<em>

20XX/4/30_23:20_(Amano Residence)

_Ring! Ring!_ Very late at night, Yuto sent another message to Yukino. She sat up from her bed, checking the received e-mails. It was very surprising for Yukino. Every single one of them are from Yuto, talking things that are irrelevant.

"That's forty messages in an hour! How did he get my number? I know he's the class president but come on. The most popular guy at my school is my stalker?"

Yuto sends another message, "You're still awake? Get some sleep! I'm worried if you fall asleep during class."

_It shows me your future every ten minutes._

She stared at her window. E_very ten minutes. He know full well what I'm doing right now. I need to tell Dad about this and have his number blocked._

She closes her drapes, and another mail was sent. This time it was from Deus.

**Deus. Ex. Machina. (Lord of Time and Space)**

**An invitation to Ms. Yukino Amano**

**·To all future diary holders, I will like to take this opportunity to give you all a briefing on the [Survival Game].**

**Time: 20XX/5/1_0:00 Midnight**

**Location: The 38****th**** Cause & Effect Holy Hall**

**(Murmur will be your guide)**

**Everyone is expected to come**

"Deus. What are you planning?"

"Yukino!" Yuto waved his hand high in the sky, trying to get her attention. Behind him were two elephants and Murmur sitting on one of them.

"Where are the others?" asked Yukino.

"Silly girl," Murmur giggled, "We can't let the other see who you are in real life. You two are together because you both know each other."

"Come on Yuki. Ride with me. This is the love elephant. Just like how those couples rides in India!" He climbs on top of his elephant, offering his hand to Yukino.

Yukino paused in a moment for a decision. "No. I don't trust you yet. I'm riding with Murmur."

"Yuki, please trust me," said Yuto. His eyes started to shift into puppy eyes.

Already, Yukino sat behind Murmur.

"Are you two a perfect match," snickered Murmur, it was inaudible for Yuto to hear.

"Why should I rely on a stalker boy like him?" She turned around and saw Yuto looking at her, rather than looking what was around him or where was he going. He started to split from Yukino with his elephant going somewhere else. He pulled out a transparent mask, tied it, making his face barely recognizable.

"I guess that's true," said Murmur, "You'll have to kill him in the end, or the other way around."

Murmur jumps out of her elephant, leaving Yukino to pilot, even though Yukino had no knowledge of what the place really was. When her elephant stopped, she got off and walked straight ahead. From behind the opened wall closes, making her know that she could only go straight. It lead her to an round platform. She walked to the center and the was teleported to another place.

She saw the clouds warped in a certain spot, the broken semi-sphere that Deus always rested in, and the other dairy holders. All of them were silhouettes of people, she couldn't see the faces of them. In her left, only one person was recognizable, because that person is Yuto.

"Ara," it belonged to the person next to her. The voice was very hoarse and yet she could tell it was a woman. Her silhouette shows she's hunched over, and her clothes were extremely frilly. She seemed to wore detached sleeves and one of her hand had a magic wand. Her head was also extremely round.

"We were just talking about you," said another women. She had very short hair, was possibly wearing a business outfit with her shoulder appear straight. Her glasses were reflecting the light from some sort of light source.

"So I heard she's the one who killed the third. Judging from your size, you look quite young." said a third elderly woman.

_So they're the diary holder, right? _She looked at Yuto, who was possibly smiling at her.

"To prevent your faces from seeing seen I've arranged it like this," said Deus, "Perfect timing, we were just talking about you. So before I begin, let me congratulate your victory, The first."

"Deus!"

"Now then," he ignored her, "Since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the [Survival Game]." He pointed to Yukino, "First, let me explain this to you once more. That diary in your hand is called the [future diary]. Originally, you had a normal diary. I bended the time on your phone and now you can see up to 90 days of your future. As of now you can have a sneak peek of your future."

Then the tenth raises her hand, "I have seen the contents of the phone changing by itself."

"Correct. The future will change due to your actions." up above a green wide arrow floated in the air, a small stick figure was walking in the direction of the arrow, "For example, you didn't use the diary, and you were walking down the street. You stumbled on a rock and scrapped your knee. When you do use it, you avoided the rock and become unscratched. In other words you have changed the future. The diary will simply follow the [NEW FUTURE] and change."

"Wait a second," Yukino raised her hand. The diagram above disappeared.

"That one time, my future was changed into being killed by the third. I did changed the other futures myself, but when I had a future of going home at first, it suddenly was changed when I didn't do anything out of the ordinary."

"That's because it is a [survival game]," said Deus, "It's called [THE DEAD END'S PROPHECY]. When a diary is certain to be killed but another diary users, they receive a DEAD END entry that will be on the top and nothing else after it. This means death is certain, even if the future is changed. In other words, it's called [CHECKMATE] situation.

Checkmate?

"There is something that does not make sense," Yukino's attention went to the sixth who has spoken. The silhouette's gender was ambiguous, and the voice ranges between masculine and feminine. "If we are suppose to kill the other diary users, then how is it possible to do it, when we don't even know what our opponents look like?"

"You will have to rely on your [DIARY] to find the other users," answered Deus.

"So that mean we'll have to start looking for our opponents identity," said the fifth. The fifth was very short compared to the others.

"We'll be killed if our identity is revealed," said the fourth, who was undeniably a woman.

"That is correct," said Deus, "When your identity is revealed, your [DEAD END] flag is raised. When that happens, your chances of survival is slimmed. That is the basic rule of a [SURVIVAL GAME]. Earlier, you should have died at first," he didn't say who it was, but it was very clear he was referring to Yukino. Deus directly points at her, "What is even more amazing is that you were able to turn the tides around. You could say this is one extraordinary miracle. It makes me wonder if you are a the one who is suitable to be my successor."

She looked at the diary users, they too were looking at her with looks that she did not want. _It wasn't me who made the miracles_. She looked at Yuto, who still had that grin in that transparent mask.

"Now," Deus stood up, with arms open wide, he spoke in a dynamic voice, "The last person standing it the winner of the [SURVIVAL GAME]. That person will be my successor and shall inherit the power to control space and time, the 'Throne of God'

"The eleven remaining members. Will you [LIVE] or [DIE].

"[KILL BEFORE YOU ARE KILLED] and obtain the "Throne of God"

"Looks like our biggest obstacle…" said the twelfth.

"Is the first," completed by the eleventh.

"You'll be the first target," said the tenth.

_What? _Thought Yukino. She sees all of them looking at her. Looking forward to have her head in their hands. _They got the wrong person._

"The one who created a miracle would be a tough opponent," pointed the seventh.

"Fu fu," chuckled the sixth, "I 'saw' it. You are afraid. First"

No!

"Don't worry," said the fourth in a calming voice, "I'll protect you."

"Now then, I dismiss this meeting," said Deus.

Before she could say anything, she was back in her room, clutching the crown of her head.

_What's going to happened to me?_

She looked at her phone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Elephant ride fail. It's because I do not know where does the couple elephant ride originated from and I'm assuming from it's from India. Sorry, very bad research. (Damn Simpsons episode with Apu and Manjula getting married) If anyone know please tell me.<strong>

**Thanks for the review. Looking at them, I can feel less sub-conscious.  
><strong>

**By the way, if I do get the chance, I'll try to draw a YutoxYukino pic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I think I did this too early...Super short to 'cause that's where the chapter ended in the manga.  
><strong>

**This is so flat. I can't tell whether it's because I can't do suspense or it's because I'm practically copying the plot.**

**Sorry for the lack of description of the characters. I really should describe how they look like by now. So far, only one character has been described and it's in this chapter.**

[20XX/5/2 10:47 SCHOOL CLASS 2-B]

_This cell phone…isn't it dangerous to carry it around? Should I leave it at home? I can't talk to anybody about this. _She kept switching on whether she should look at her phone or the class. In the rows of classmates, she found Yuto, not looking at her this time. He was concentrating on solve his classwork. She covered her face with her hands, leaving gaps in between her finger. _Should I trust him? But he's a stalker. You don't trust your stalker!_

The bell rung, and the students stood up, leaving the classroom. Yukino watched Yuto organizing papers.

"Yuto, can I-"

"I'm sorry, we have PE next class," he put the papers in his bag, placed it in the desk hook. Yukino watched Yuto walking away from her, "Let's hang out after school, and have a nice talk." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll play slow. Okay?"

All alone. There was no one here, but her. She couldn't believe it. She actually needed him, and he just walked off. _That wasn't what I was hoping for_. She clutched her cell.

"Hi," she heard a voice behind her. A student who appeared to be to old to be in a middle school, leaned his shoulder on the door, "Could you tell me where the staffroom is?"

She turned around, amazed at his outfit. He wore a pink long coat, with frills on his chest, x-shaped ribbons on his long sleeves, white pants, and knee high boots that had the zippers on the side. On the top of his purple colored hair, he had a pink mini top hat, with tiny flowers around it and plastic mesh floating in mid-air. He stared at her with kind, yet chilling purple eyes. He walked closer to her, almost to her face, invading her personal space, "Do you know where Hiyama Taki-sensei is?"

Yukino walked backwards, _What is wrong with him…?_

"She was your English teacher wasn't she? I've heard rumors of her being the [serial killer]!"

[Serial killer]…If her math was right, [serial killer]=[3rd]

The man smirked, "That means Hiyama-sensei was the serial killer, and the third diary user! Am I right? She tried to kill the first, but failed. You didn't notice she was absent?" he walked even more closer, corning Yukino in to the wall.

Yukino bumped into a few desk, _Stay calm. If I freak out, he'll find out I am a diary user! _She told to herself. Her heart pounded as the stranger come closer.

In the lockers, Yuto took of his shirt. He already changed pants.

"I'm going in first Yuno," said a male classmate.

"Ah okay," Yuto pulled out his cell phone, checking on Yukino's status.

**10:50**

**Yuki is talking to a suspicious person**

**11:00**

**Yuki's identity is discovered.**

"By the way, I have been hearing that your grades skyrocketed. Care to tell me how did you do that? They said you've turned into a completely different person."

She tightened her mouth, fearing anything she'll say could get her killed. The stranger didn't fall for the poor acting. He charged at her, stopping when he was too close, "What a nice cell phone you have!"

She quickly hid her phone inside her jacket. She froze, realizing it was more than enough.

"Action speaks louder than words, they say," he grabbed her hands, pinning her down on the ground, "That means you are a diary user!" He stared at her face, smirking when he saw the tears forming around her eyes, "You look pretty cute up close!" he whispered into her ear, "I guess I could have some fun before I kill you. Miss [Yukino Amano], the 1st." he pulled down her zipper so hard, it broke off. She was wearing a shirt underneath. "You cover yourself a lot. How about I take it off for you?"

"NOOO!" she struggled herself out, but the man was much stronger.

**20XX/5/2 14:04 [MIDDLE SCHOOL]**

**Attacked by the 9****th**** and died from an explosion.**

"YUKI!" from behind, Yuto tried attacking the man with a fire hydrant he grabbed from the case. The man had quick reflexes and back flipped to dodge it.

The man gave a smile, "The flag has been triggered. In three hours, you will die." He opened the window, standing on the sill, giving a good bye wave, "Just to let you know, I'm the 9th diary user. Mio Uryuu," he jumped down, "I won't be easy as the third."

She saw his eyes one more time, "Die!" she heard him say.

KABOOM.!

The loud explosion came through the hall. Yukino and Yuto watched the bodies of young teens flying right behind them and the smoke filling up it up. Yuto shielded her from the crumbling walls. Outside the entire ceiling can be seen broken up.

"That was a bomb?" Yuto stood up, looking at a wall that was once there.

"Fire!" cried Yukino, "There's fire! What are we going to do Yuto? DEAD END. In three hours-"

"Calm down!" Yuto shook the scared girl's shoulders, "It will be fine. I will 'kill' him for sure," he wiped her tears, zipping up her outer orange jacket. "That man should know that you are mine. I won't let anybody else take your first."

_Kill? _She was shocked how a dangerous word could easily slip out of his mouth that was smiling.

"For your sake," he embraced her, she felt the chill coming down her spine, "I'll do anything you."

_Anything? _She stared into his eyes. They were telling the truth, but past those fuchsia colored iris, there was something hidden. Something ominous. Was it still good enough for her to trust him?

_I'll die if I do it myself. Maybe it's best if I team up with him. _She closed her eyes, mustering every once of courage she had in herself, "Okay. Yuto, promise me you'll protect me."

"Really?" his voice turned high, the pale face blushed, and he hugged her even more, "You mean it? I'm so happy!" He pulled her up, jumping up and down in a circle. "I won't let you die. I promise!"

_It's for the best._

"Are you serious?" Murmur pouted as she watched the two kissing in sphere.

"It looks like another miracle is happening again," said Deus.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and started talking to herself, "Again. This is getting too cliché! I wish there was some spice to this. M!Yuno and F!Yukiteru are still the same."

In another sphere she watched ninth landing safely on the ground. The ninth paused for a few seconds and looked at his hands. His face turned really red, "Holy shit. That was close! I almost touched her boobs. She is so stacked for someone in middle school."

He shook his head rapidly, "Gotta get to work! Gotta get to work!"

"At least he's different," said Murmur.


	6. Chapter 5: My surroundings

**(Note I wrote some of this last year. Description why I took an unannounced hiatus is on the bottom. Sorry. ;w; m(_ _)m. It's a bad excuse…)**

Name time. By now I should tell you guys the name, since we are having a handful of characters.

Yukiteru-Yukino. Not Yukina. I was going to name her Yukina, but I thought it was too common. And here's a way to remember it. Yukino- Yuno.

Yuno-Yuto. At first I was stuck on it. He was going to be name Yuka, but that was too girly for him.

Minene- Mio. Not much details on why I chose Mio. I just thought it up.

Ouji Kousaka- I didn't remember his first name until I saw the anime when he made a dynamic entry of outsmarting Yuno. I don't know how Ouji is witten, but I know Ouji can mean prince, so I name his female counter part Hime, which means princess. Suit's the bratty attitude

Keisuke- Keiko. What a lame way to change a guy's name into a girl. Just replace the last syllable with ko at the end. Like adding A or -taro on a boy's name. I couldn't think of another name that would still indicate her male counterpart.

I don't own Mirai Nikki nor the scanlation's translation I used.

* * *

><p>He clamped the belt on his waist, the belt had a keyboard that he could use as a control. On the side of the keyboard was a long wire on the other end it had a joint stick that was held by him. He stood proud and tall, in between the courtyard. The left side was damaged by the previous explosion, while the middle and the right were still left undamaged.<p>

He flipped the switch of the megaphone he had stolen while he was still in disguised at school, "I," he shouted loud, "[Mio Uryuu] has taken over the school. TNT bombs are implanted all of the school ground! If you don't wanna die in the school, I suggest you sit your ass down. For this moment, all you motherfuckers are my hostages!"

The two of them crawled under the window, trying to hide their location, moving quickly as they can. They both looked at their phones, finding any kind of hope. Yuto glanced at Yukino who was behind him.

She's actually depending me. Even since that moment one year ago, the time when he was lonely, and Yukino crossed his mind for the first time, he made up his mind in protecting Yukino. Yuki.

He thought back at the kiss. That time she didn't freak out as he thought she would. Ah~ He placed his hand over his heart, and clenched the fabric of his shirt. He felt so relieved. For a long time, he had thought she would never come to him, and would only ignore him.

"Is something wrong Yuto?" she looked at him with eyes so pure, it made him blush, "Come on let's go." She crawled closer to him, touching his hand.

His heart skipped a beat, I'll protect her! No matter what!

They stopped for a moment. Yuto looked at the window. On the other side, students from other classes were still being frantic. "Everyone's gathered at the opposite building…" he informed Yukino who couldn't see it, "Even the teacher's staff room is located there…It looks like the 9th had planned Yuki being separated from everyone."

The two of them looked at Yukino's phone. The screen buzzed, changing the entries of the phone.

"The diary entries changed," Yukino was surprised, she hadn't look that deeply into her phone. Yuto on the other hand, wasn't, "So?" he shrugged, "The future changes because you didn't follow what was told."

"Listen," he held the other half of the flip phone, his face was just inches away from her nose. He used his other hand to point out the entries, "Yuki's diary has the advantage of [gathering huge amounts of information.] Even so, Yuki should also pay attention to the 9th's actions as well. Don't pay so much attention on your diary."

Yukino nodded. The phone buzzed, "Wait, I haven't done anything this time."

"It's coming," Yuto tensed, putting the phone down so Yukino would look at him, "If the Ninth's future changes," he explained while the screen was changing, "Then so will ours."

11:30 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>A bomb that was placed in 3F2-C was detonated from afar.<p>

Yuto pulled her hand, "Run Yuki!" It was hard pull, she almost lost her balance. Yuto grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her up.

Outside, Mio tapped the room he wanted, and pushed the joystick, "You aren't getting away this time!" he laughed as the room explode. The shake of the explosion knocked Yuto's balance and the two rolled across the hallway. They quickly stood up and continued to run.

"What does the diary say now?"

The screen fuzzed a new entry, "At the end of the corridor!" Both of them stopped at when they reached the stairs. Yuto picked Yukino up in a bridal style, "What are you doing?" She yelped. He ignored her question and jumped over all of the thirteen steps. In mid-air, Yukino grabbed him tight and the corridor exploded. He landed on the floor roughly, with Yukino still grabbing him tight. Yukino was awestruck.

"Come on! Let's go!" there was no time for a break and the two ran the second floor, running away the next trail of exploding bombs.

_We did it again. No. It wasn't me. Yuto's analysis was amazing. But it was a good idea to team up with him,_ She chuckled, _As long we are together we can do anything_.

Mio monitored his phone, _She's a fast one, but I still have the advantage._ He pushed another button.

Yukino felt so relieved, _The two of us are more than enough._

BOOOM!

She stopped thinking for a moment. All that happy feeling she had earlier, disappeared.

"When's the next one?" Yuto pulled her closer to him just so she could catch up.

"Oh," she checked on her phone.

11:40 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>An explosion from the inside of auditorium.<p>

11:45 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>The corridor next to 1-E, near the fire hose.<p>

11:46 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>Chain explosion at 1-D corridor<p>

_That sound I just heard…_

Another one detonated, this one was much closer to her back. The heat contacted her back, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" She fell on the ground, doing the three simple steps. Stop. Drop. Roll.

"Yuki! Just ignore them!" He patted her back, "It's dangerous if you don't pay attention to [what's going around you!]"

_Around me?_

She reread the entries, checking anything that had something about her. It didn't. She clicked down for the other entries.

12:01 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>An explosion next the stairs of the Research Room<p>

12:04 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>An explosion from within<p>

12:10 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL)  
>The window near class 1-B exploded<p>

Down. Down. Down. She didn't notice she had stopped. Yuto turned around, "What's wrong? Hurry!"

"Yuto," she said with embarrassment, anger, sorrow all mixed in one, "My diary, it only records events that are happening around me."

Yuto eyed on her, perplexed. She was crying, "I'm just a bystander. It won't record anything about me. Yuto, what should I do?"

The screen buzzed. Yuto focused the screen of his phone.

11:50  
>Yuki was caught in an explosion. She's seriously injured. This is bad, she's going to die.<p>

* * *

><p>AHHH SHORTNESS IS KILLING YOU.<p>

AHHHH I'M SO SORRY. I SHOULD HAVE PUT A NOTICE ABOUT MY UNEXPLAINED HIATUS. I've been so busy with so many things, I didn't have time to write the genderbend.

I could list a lot of things why it was so late, but it would be longer than the chapter. ;w; Summary short, I had some writer's block, senior year, prom, I moved, new laptop, became a YT addict and I joined many MEPs and studios, I'm officially a pro on WMM, babysitting, college, my slow ass internet that takes forever to load a single page of a manga (it was so slow that it just quits before the picture even load ;A;). Just today, I got off my arse, had nothing else to do and finally updated this unbelievably short chapter. I also apologized for not replying some PMs and reviews. I was too embarrassed to reply because I felt so bad leaving the story on a cliffhanger. ;w;.

On another side note, I wrote some other fanfics I am too shy to upload. So my writing time got wasted on them.

Warning from now on, this is going to be update irregularly, very irregularly.


	7. Chapter 6: They Are Your Friends

Orz I've done another chapter! There is a Deus! Whoo! /Shot

Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. I'll try to see if it can work to what I am planning.

Nikki Zero: I won't be changing Yuki's parents' gender. Sorry to burst your bubble. D: I'm afraid to say that isn't a good reason why I should keep the genders. It's not like I'm not going to follow _everything single little thing_ in the manga. I mean, I made some changes already. Well…tiny changes…so far…  
>Also, please stop spamming me with reviews that have "Please update" and nothing else. One is enough. And no, just because exams are over I have free time to write this. I have other priorities. *Like MEP partsShot*

I'm thinking of trying to make different formats for each diary, so Keiko's will look like that.

* * *

><p>After a short period of time has passed, Mio smirked. He checked his phone, <em>Heh…she's still going. I'm not letting her get away this time. You can't escape from me.<em>

Yukino coughed, wiping her eyes from the dust. The blast was really close to them. It's a miracle she's still alive. Her body was lying on top of Yuto. He was holding her tightly enough to not his grip on her, but not enough to suffocate her. His grip weakened just a little, a small line of blood fell on his shirt.

"Yuto! You're bleeding!" She cried, she pulled out her handkerchief, applying pressure on the brow of his head. Yuto smiled, "Its okay. What about you? Are you okay?" Yuto grabbed her shoulders, looking for any cuts on her and her clothes. Nothing was found, but his blood on her jacket. He sighed of relief, looking down in the ground. He wanted to see her face, "I can see it."

"Huh?" Yukino ripped half of her handkerchief, "hold this part. Keep pressing it." Yuto did want he was told, "Even though Yuki's diary doesn't record anything about Yuki," Yukino tied the strands around his crown. He lifted his wrist and showed her his phone, "Yuto's diary will…because Yuto has been watching over Yuki…"

**11:50  
>Yuki doesn't seem too hurt. Was a bit shocked though.<br>12:00  
>Yuki finally calmed down<br>12:10  
>Yuki told me her true feelings. How lonely<br>12:20  
>Yuki moves on the crumbled corridor<br>12:30  
>Yuki carefully moves through the school ground<strong>

"All you have to do us use me," he smiled. The phone dangled around her face, she froze. Next to them, tiny pieces of the broken building, rolled. She gave a weak smile, "Haha…I'm such a failure." Her eyes were getting full with tears, Yuto was confused. Did he say something wrong? "How funny…I'm just a [bystander] who's safe from dangers? Haha I'm just afraid of being hurt. Deep inside, I feel very lonely…and yet I really wanted to play with others as well. I wanted to be praised by the teacher when I get the right answer." She hugged her knees.  
>"Even though I feel sorry for Yuto, I actually have someone else I like…"<p>

She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her throat on fire, "[Being a bystander is all I want] That was a lie. I don't want to be a bystander; I just want someone to look at me." Yuto looked at her with sympathy, he placed a hand on her head, "It's not too late, Yuki…There's still half an hour left. Let's use this time and move towards the opposite school building. The teachers and students there…They are Yuki's friend!" he grabbed her hand.

Something is not right, at that time, he would have killed her, I almost didn't make it again. Why is the time set at [14:04]?

A female officer weaver her way past the policemen and their cars. She had long brown elbow length hair, and a brown vest covering her white long sleeved shirt, and a matching knee-length skirt. She opened the back of a white van, "Captain. The sniper team is ready." She informed.

Her captain looked back on her, "Call them off," The captain said firmly, "The sniping plan is cancelled."

"But Captain, that's [Mio Uryuu] the terrorist. We can't just let him do what he wants!"

"We don't have a choice. That man has thought ahead of us." She flipped her phone.

**12:45**  
><strong>The snipers carried out plan. Mio Uryuu is shot dead<strong>  
><strong>12:46<strong>  
><strong>But there is a huge explosion after that. The school was engulfed with flames.<strong>  
><strong>12:51<strong>  
><strong>Starts putting out fires. Top Priority is to find survivors.<strong>

She rephrased her phone's prophecy, "It looks like Mio Uryuu has set a heart bomb in him. His body is like a huge bomb. We can't shoot him."

The female officers stood silent. The captain's phoned buzzed.

20XX/5/2 12:38  
>(Sakurami High School; Corridor Near 2-F)<p>

Yukino wasn't shaking anymore. Her eyes dried up, and her throat wasn't on fire. She and Yuto continued to crawl below the view of the windows.

_That's right. They are my classmates. I doubt they would believe the story about this diary…But we might find a way to get out of this mess if we are in this together. _She looked at her phone for the next situation.

Yuto looked around them. He felt something was really odd. _Isn't this a little too quiet_? He read his phone's latest entries.

**12:40  
>Yuki starts moving towards the opposite building. We are reunited with teachers<strong>

_Nothing unusual, everything is going well so far. Something weird is going on._

Yukino turned around in a corner and she sees Kosaka. Kosaka was walking around until she spotted Yukino. "Kosaka!" she smiled with relief. She stood up, and ran to her classmate.

Yuto, too slow to react, didn't reach to stop Yukino, "Wait!" _This isn't good. Aren't they supposed to be in class from lockdown? Why are they outside? Come on you stupid phone! Why are you reloading so damn slow?_ Many teachers and students ran to Yukino. She was really happy that they were coming for her. Yuto was right. She wasn't alone at all. She stood in the hall, ready to talk to them. "YUKI, GET OVER HERE!"

**12:50  
>Yuki has been captured. Teachers and students turned out to be our enemies.<strong>

_20 minutes ago, Mio Uryuu had made a phone call to the school. "This is Mio Uryuu. My target is [Yukino Amano] Bring her to me. I won't be sending anymore explosions. If you do hand her in time…I promise there won't be any more unwanted casualties._

'Restrain her and take her cell phone away.' Yukino, struggling to take her phone back. 'Capture the boy with her' Yuto was snuck behind from two large boys grabbing his arms. 'Then bring Yukino Amano to me' Two teachers dragged her out, with Kosaka right behind her. She was pushed into the ground, feeling the gravel in her face. "Why-This isn't right," she cried, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!" Students froze, looking down at her. Kosaka stepped in front, throwing Yukino's cell phone in the air. Mio caught it with ease, placing it next to a visible mine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" tears streaked down her face, she gave up struggling. Mio smiled, "Good girl. Don't try to do anything stupid. There are land mines buried all over this place."

Yuto, yelling out the windows, while the other two students were holding him down. "Careful," Mio spoke, "There's also bombs in the corridor. I switched them into motion-detection. So I wouldn't try to be a prince charming and save the girl." Yuto stopped, disgusted by the students behavior. I thought they were Yuki's friends.

"Farewell, Yukino Amano."

_NO. NONE OF THEM ARE YUKI'S FRIENDS! YUKI'S FRIENDS WOULDN'T BETRAY HER, OR LET HER DIE. THEY JUST WANT HER DEAD. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I'll-I'll-_ He open his mouth wide, he went to his left and bit the boy who was holding him. The boy let go, and Yuto used his free arm and punched the other boy in face. _I SWEAR TO PROTECT YUKI!_

"Gasai, stop it!" one of the other students yelled, but too late, Yuto set off the explosions. Mio looked at his side, "What?"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" He ran and ran, "THOSE WHO TRY TO KILL YUKI SHOULD JUST DIIIIEEEE!" Mio moved his attention to the explosion, not even he had expected this. He just set them on motion detection just to scare the teenage boy.

Yukino looked up, watching her school being destroyed, "Yuto, don't. It's over. We lost. Please, STOP IT!"

Inside of the van, the female police officer listened to the sounds of the explosion. "Okay, that's it. We have to go in." She pulled a pair of gloves and fitted them in her hands. 4th Diary holder Keiko Kurusu has now taken action.

* * *

><p>And done. Yay finally managed to do this much. Now back to editing MEP parts. =w= wooh.<p>

There was something I had in mind I wanted to add, but then I thought, no bad idea. Yuto was struggling, and before he escaped, a female student who had a crush on him tried to seduce. Yuto kicked her and called her a slut then he made fun of her flat chest. Then one of the boys restraining Yuto, had a crush on the girl, tried to fight up, but yeah again, Yuto escaped and left them for dead.


	8. Chapter 7: 4th Diary User: Keiko Kurusu

Hello! New chapter right now!  
>Things I wanna say first<br>TsukuyomiUchiha: I guess you could. At first I was really happy to see someone wanting to translate my fanfic, but then I realized, "This isn't technically a fanfic, is it?"

Lovi'nLucky What? o.o?

Also, almost 50 followers already? Wow I can't believe I got this many! Thank you so much.

Also I'm taking summer class. So I was being held for a bit. If there's something off about the grammar, or the pronouns, this chapter, now's the chance to tell me to fix it. I probably won't change anything that would be plot related in future chapters. owo

* * *

><p>(20XX5/2 Sakurami High School)

'Yuto' his name crossed her mind. Teachers have released Yukino, running away. She watched the windows being engulfed by the flames. _I…Don't hear him anymore. It can't be._ Her mouth gaped open, eyes widen. She covered her mouth with both hands, trying not to scream. _Please Yuto, be okay._ She shut her eyes tightly.

"What?" She heard Mio Uryuu's voice speaking, "He's actually running around? Man he's stupid. What kind of mental age does he have?"

_It's useless. After all he and I been through, it was ruthless. We are going to die, just like my diary said._

"Whatever. Listen First!" Mio yelled, "You won't die alone. I'll detonate the bombs and land mines in ten minutes."

_Ten minutes._ It crossed Yukino's mind. _My phone, it said 14:04 would be my dead end_, she looked at the school clock that was outside. It was 13:54. Mio's grin grew wider, his arms spread open, "Everything is gonna blow! Bang!" he laughed, "A grand finale!" he felt something hot. It didn't touch his skin, but the left side of his hair flew just a little bit and a few strands of hair fell on his shoulders. It was a bullet. A close one. He wondered who could have shot it. If he hadn't leaned a little it, it would have gotten him.

"Ahaha," Yukino heard a woman's laugh, "Aww I almost got you. You can't have all the fun to yourself now? Especially not when I'm around or on my territory." The woman stopped a few feet from Yukino. The woman was tall and beautiful. Her long black hair was parted in half, tied in the back. She smiled kindly, much sweeter than her expression just a minute ago, which was taunting and sarcastic. "Hello, First. I finally got to meet you."

Yukino eyes traced on the edges of the woman. She recognized the figure and remembered what the silhouette said to her. "I said [I will protect you], right?" She then pointed the gun at the 9th. "Playing mines with young kids? You are such a gentleman."

"Interesting," Mio laughed, "You finally took the bait. 4th"

_4__th__? Does that mean, this woman is the 4__th__ diary user?_ Yukino moved back a little. _That means she could be my enemy. _The woman looked back at Yukino. "Ara, It's confusing you isn't it? I don't blame you. After all," She reached in her breast pocked, and pulled out her phone. Her diary. "Behold, my [investigation diary] It shows cases that I will write down up to 90 days."

**20XX/4/22  
>9:15<br>Held a meeting discussing suspects for the serial murders. Hiyama Takiko was the primary suspect, two officers were assigned it investigate her.  
>13:21<br>Received information about Mio Uryuu infiltrating in Sakurami City.  
>15:31<br>Nishijima and two other officers started investigating around the school  
>16:30<br>Meeting confirmed. Hiyama Takiko has no alibi. Continuing investigation by following clues.**

"Unlike the others, I'm not interested in the [Throne of God]…In my eyes, there's no [kill]. I will make this sick [Game] will end once and for all, without anybody dying. Even you Mio Uryuu. I rather have you rot in a cell."

Mio closed his eyes, waving his hand a little, signaling he doesn't agree, "That's very kind of you, Keiko Kurusu, but do you really intend on having the hostages killed?" The two looked into each other's eyes. Keiko kept her composure, while Mio gave a slash smile, "Keke, I'll make you a nice deal. I'll let the hostages go, IF you kill the First, and yourself."

_What?_ Right when Yukino finally had some hope, she felt it crumbling down. _Keiko Kurusu, the 4__th__, she must have something on her sleeve. I mean she's a police officer. They know how to find a way out of things…right?_

"I, Mio Uryuu, 9th holder of the [Future Diary], intends on winning this [game]. [A policewoman, who can also predict the future] would get in my way."

"Even if that's the case," Keiko's mouth tsked, "I won't stand there letting people die."

_No, she really is gonna, wait, she can't, she'll kill me. She said she won't let others die-_

Keiko exchanged looks with Yukino. A calm deciding look, Yukino was assured, _thank good-_

"Sorry, First, The situation has changed," Keiko now pointed her gun to Yukino.

That was it. It's all over. Everything. No one would be on her side. The only person who did, is gone. Everyone at school abandoned her for the sake of their lives. She cried. It was the only think she could do. _I guess it can't be helped. A failure like me, doesn't deserve this kind of things. This world is so cruel, if only I had done something. No, right now, _"I guess," she choked, "my death won't be in vain. Even after I die, no one would remember a [failure] like me."

Keiko stopped smiling. _I see, I'm a failure to the end after all._ Yukino thought back into her life. She always sat down on her desk, texting on her phone, but with no one to send it to. Classmates past her day by day, as her phone lose memory space. _That's all I ever do. Write my diary, And it's repeating the same thing. _She thought of Yuto, smiling at her from the profile of his face. _I'm a horrible person. Using someone as cool as him, feelings for my own need._

_It's natural. I never done anything in a life or death situation up until now. Yuto, I'm sorry._

From above, Mio felt something falling on his shoulders. He looked around until he looked up. The windows broke opening, but it wasn't broken because of a bomb. No it was broken by a young high school student, with a bloodthirsty aura. Yuto was right about him, with a huge glass shard wrapped tightly around his hand. "I won't let you kill Yuki!" The glass in his hand pushed hard. The gravity speed Yuto used while falling, made it stronger.

"Yuto!" Yukino let a relief. _Thank goodness you're safe, I can't believe I'm actually glad to see you._

Mio flinched, "Damn it," Luckily he was wearing thick epaulettes in his stage drama outfit. Otherwise it would have been much worse. He pushed the boy off on him, the same hand that is holding his phone. Yuto, who was still in air, saw his chance and tried to grab it, but Mio kicked Yuto. He rolled on the ground, but not near the mines. He staggered himself up, "Dammit." He grunted, pulling his phone out.

"Run when I give you the signal." Keiko instructed. Yukino switched her attention, "Go retrieve your [diary]. This is your last chance to prove you aren't a [failure]." Keiko smiled. Yukino looked at her phone again. It's far away from her this time, next to the landmine that was not buried in the ground, "You should really help that boy to defeat the 9th. Go. I'll help you two as well." Yukino was still shaken, "You're trembling." Keiko gave assurance, "Think of it, you are trembling with courage, excitement. The rush of being a heroine!"

_A heroine? Me?_ Yukino took deep calm breaths and thought about what Keiko said. It's going way. She feels it. She stood up. "That's good!" Keiko cheered, "Smile! Smile!" She patted Yukino's back, "Now," she whispered, "3,…"

_I must do this!_

"2…"

_Wait for me._

"1…"

_Yuto!_

"Go!" on command, Yukino dashed ahead, ready to face the challenge.

_Hehe I'm really crazy,_ "Crap." Yukino cried softly. Mio turned around, with his hand on his shoulder, "What the- " _She's going to the mines?_ Yukino slid to the right. _She dodged one already? How did she see that? I have her diary!. _

"Yuki!" Yuto yelled, Mio turned around, looking at him with a cell phone on his hand. "There's a mine two meters ahead!" _This boy,_ Mio realized his mistake, _he's a diary user!_

_Yuki, you'll be fine, as long I have my Yukino Diary, I can predict where the bombs are so she won't step on one. _"Yuki! Mine 1 meter ahead, go right!"

_I predicted that [Yuki will step on a mine]_

_Yuki dodges that mine_

_The [diary] changes to Yuki avoiding that mine._

_I can predict the future again._

Every command he gave her, Yuki followed. Yuto was feeling extremely glad the diary is protecting her. Just like he wanted, "Mine three meters ahead! Go left!"

Yukino is almost there! Mio tried to step in to stop her, but the 4th shot a bullet near his feet, heeding him. "4th! You damn bitch!" He cussed. Yukino reached out her hand and finally got her phone. She cheered, but the danger isn't over yet. She still has to stop the 9th from detonating the bombs.

* * *

><p>Alright, there's a good stop. Cliffhangers. Don't you hate them. Sorry I had to stop there because I wanted to get this chapter out soon.<p>

Already diverting, just a little bit. Yay! I changed this one line, Keisuke said something about "Don't let the girl do all the work. You are a man right?" to a "Work together."  
>Also, it seems it looks like since I didn't mention Keiko is the same age as her counterpart, I made her sound younger and she and Mio relationship are a bit different. XP<p>

So I tried to make Yukino feels more attached to Yuto already. I hope it shows.


	9. Chapter 8: Alliance

"That little brat," Mio clenched his phone tightly. _That girl is getting closer_, "Shut up you son of a bitch!" With that hand holding his phone, he punched Yuto on the face. Yuto fell backwards, dropping his phone on the ground. Mio stomped his hand when he tried to retrieve it. "AAAAHHHH!" Yuto screamed. Mio twisted his foot more, pressing as hard as he could to break it, "That'll teach you to mess with me!"

Oh no! Yukino unsure what to do, continued to run because stopping now would cause her to fall, letting her being a more likely chance to hit a mime. She covered her mouth with her hands, _What am I going to do? I can't run in a mine field like this. And Yuto, he's looks really hurt, what if that guy breaks his hand! _Behind, Keiko tried to shoot her gun again, but nothing came out, "Crud, I'm out of bullets."

Running out of patience, Mio stepped forward, releasing his foot on Yuto hand. Yuto grabbed his hand in response of the pain, "No!" he cried. Mio grinned widely, "Kids you're out of luck, I'm blowing this shit up." Just when he was about to press the button, he felt something hard bouncing off of his head. A book landed next to his foot. "What?"

Is she seeing things? Books, rulers, erasers, falling from the sky, all aiming at the Ninth diary user. "Go for it! Amano-san!" She heard the other students cheering for her, as she was their only hope of surviving.

"Keep running!"

"You can do it!"

"Yukino!"

"Ow," Mio was very distracted by the object that had hit him, "These damn kids."

Yukino felt their support through her, she gulped, "Thank you everyone," she spoke softly. By pure luck she missed another mine, Mio had saw, _There's one more, just ten meters ahead right of that rock. Come on step on it! Step on the right of the rock. Almost-  
><em>She stepped left, "Eyes can speak as much as the mouth." She pulled out her dart, "You were a fool for making an obvious mistake." She had enough momentum to stab the phone with her dart. Mio cornered, tried to move his phone out of her reach. She did her best to follow it, and hit another object. His eye.

It hurts, the thought crossed his mind. Fluid started to drip down on his face. He tried his best to cover the damaged eye; and the dart was still sticking out in his eye. "You damn bitch!" With that chance, Yuto retrieved the joystick and keyboard. He grabbed his and Yukino's phone. He threw the keyboard to Keiko, who followed Yukino. Keiko pointed her gun, "It's over 9th. Surrender now, you can't move with that in your eye."

Mio paused for a moment, glaring at everyone one around him. He was on one knee, one hand covering his eye, and other hand was balancing him. He gave a smirk, "Haha… Don't… Underestimate… me." He pulled out another joystick from his pocket. Keiko backed out of caution, and Yuto ran straight to Yukino, pulling together anyway that wasn't near Mio. It was another explosion, but it didn't give much shock. Instead it exploded smoke from Mio's jacket.

"What?" Keiko gasped in shock.

"My [diary] is…" the smoke cleared, revealing a motorcycle and Mio riding it, "The [Escape Diary]" He rode past the couple, giving one more look at Yukino, "I'll be back to play some more with you. You just got lucky this time, but I'll kill you for sure!" He went back looking straight on the courtyard and saw another person. She stood in his way of his motorcycle, no intention to move. She didn't give a look that was like Keiko's. She looked at him with sad face, eyes looking into him, wanting to reach him and say something. He leaned the handle bars, moving away from her.

"Amano-chan, Gasai-kun, and Mio Uryuu's [Diary]. Each of them are vital to the survival game. Including mine." Keiko let out a sigh. Her [DEAD END] finally faded away, much to her relief. Yuto and Yukino were relieved as well. "It's not just him. The other diary users are coming after you them most. But don't worry," Keiko offered her hand, "I'll find them and put an end to this game." Yukino shook. She looked over at Yuto, who was still on his knees, looking at his cell phone. She walked up to him and his face flustered. When she got close, Yuto jumped up and embraced her. "Yuto!" She gasped. He was holding her pretty tight, "Oh! I'm sorry!" he let go, "I was scared Yuki! Scared! I thought I had lost you today!"

"It's all right Yuto," she gently caressed his face, "It didn't happen! And with Keiko-san's help we will be safe for sure!" Yuto eyes narrowed, he looked at Keiko. She was smiling sweetly at them, then walked away to her partner to give some privacy. "Are you sure Yuki? That woman, earlier, when the 9th released the smoke bomb, didn't she ran off somewhere to keep her safe? Didn't she say she would protect you?"

"Well, she didn't expect the smoke bomb. Maybe sometimes when people panic they would run for their lives instead. She could have done it by instinct, Yuto."

"But seeing her run like that made me think she lied to you!"

"And it was your instinct that protected me Yuto! So I want to thank you"

"And I ha-What?" He stopped, remembering the last line she said, "Really?" Yukino nodded. Yuto looked down, hiding his face from blushing even more, but it was too hard to hide. Yukino chuckled, lifting his face, "Thank you, Yuto."

"Does that mean you lo-"

"Woah there. I wouldn't go there just yet."

"Haha it's fine." Yuto put covered her mouth with his phone, "Yuto knows when."

20xx/7/28  
>21:10<br>Yuki is bound together with Yuto  
>Happy End<p>

* * *

><p>I DID IT! I FINISHED IT!<p>

And finally added some originals too! Sorry for procrastinating so long. School is also starting next week.

Oh, if anyone has noticed. Yuto was speaking first tense briefly. :O

I'm gonna say it now. I feel like I wanna revamp the chapters that I did before my hiatus. Back then I was such a noob and I expected everyone read the manga and I'm a horrible blabbermouth that gives spoilers. . but I don't have much time as of now to redo them. If you have ideas you would like to share, please don't spoil it on the reviews. I personally don't mind spoilers, but I'm worried that someone else DOES mind, so if possible please send them through pms.

Again, I'm not sure if I'm clear or not, but spoilers to the manga is okay (cause we've all read it right?), but spoilers to my fanfic before I could write them, please don't put it on reviews. Cause then everyone who reads the reviews would assume I'll right them anyway.


End file.
